Ice heart
by Azz-rosez
Summary: Olivia Jenna Morgan was adopted and had been joined the Squad when she was just 6 years old And at the age of eleven Agent Olive realize what she's capable of and how powerful she is. Slight shipping.
1. Flashback: Remembering

_I remember being on the doorstep of someone's house it was dark and raining, the person who i assumed was my parent rang the doorbell and...and just left me a few seconds after the door Opened revealing a short red skin women in a night rob, her hair looked almost like mine she gasp and picked me up in her arms and looked at me her eyes were dark blue and her nose was pinkish " now, who would be an insane person to put this adorable little girl out in the cold like this? " the unknown person asked then she looked around and took me inside._

 **three weeks later...**


	2. Flashback two: Finding Out!

" shawn get in here now!" clara Morgan said in a frantic tone from upstairs "what is it Clara? " Shawn Morgan said walking unto the room upstairs " it..it's Olivia...look at T-this Shawn " Clara picked up Olive's baby rattle which was Frozen ice to the top of the rattle Shawn gasp and looked at the rattle carefully "How..how did she do that!? "Shawn took the rattle from his wife and looking at it shocked "And.. this is what i found in the basket when we found her three weeks ago" Clara picked up the opened Envelope on the dresser and took out a white sheet of paper with words written on it "What does it say? "Shawn asked

Clara picked up the creeping baby from off the floor and red the letter out loud.

 **Dear unknown family:**

 **I have blessed you with a lovely and beautiful child and because of my lack of**

 **Parenting and strength I've decided to give her up to someone who I know would love and care for this lovely girl. she is very powerful and important, she was born with ice power because of a herbal flower called frozen flower it's a flower that can heal almost anything in the world, she's born this way because I was sick, very sick when I was pregnant with her and the flower was the only thing that could have saved her and so she is born with a ice heart. This girl is very important to me and my husband, and I beg of you please take care of my daughter. There are some people that loves her and there are Others that wants to destroy her. Please protect my dearly for me.**

 **From:**

 **Her unknown parent**

 **Six years later...**


	3. Starting of a new life

At the age of six, Olive never though she'd found herself standing in front of the 'ODD SQUAD' academy, nervousness and fear grown in her stomach. This had been her dream job since she was 5 years old she'd always see Odd Squad agents, Solving Odd Problems, having a Partner who'd seem like your friend.

"You ready sweetheart? "A hand was set on her shoulder, it was her dad she looked at the academy door that held untold history and stories then she shook her head and looked down then her mother kneed down to her level in front of her and held her softly by her arms "Aww sweety? I know you could do it, me and your father believe in you, and you need to believe in yourself..Olive this is were you belong if they did think you weren't capable of this, then you wouldn't have pass the the test.. But did! So which means they know you're capable of this! You can do this! And I know your gonna make us very proud when you become an Odd Squad agent!" Her mother smiled

"You mean 'if' I become an Odd Squad Agent" Olive mumbled " Liv you can and you will" Her dad lift her off the ground and hugged her, she returns the hug after her mom Joined them her dad put her back on the ground "I... should probably get in there"Olive smiled " I'll miss you guys" she added " we'll miss you Honey " her mom smiled

Her dad remembers something suddenly looks worried but his it from his daughter standing in front of him unnoticeable he whispers in his wife's ear "Should we tell her she has...you know Powers?" She shook her head "The less she knows the better, Remember? She's not suppose to know "She whispers back he nodded in understanding " We gotta go..bye Olive" her mom half smiles "bye mom, bye dad!" She says then picks up her small blue suitcase and drags it behind her walking up to the door and stops she turns around and makes her final wave at her parents then turns around she take a deep breathe and opens the door.


End file.
